Vortex and Skywarp
Back To 2011 Logs Polyhex -- Skywarp Vortex BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG! Skywarp is dragging a long, skinny piece of metal along the ridged front of a bank of storage lockers as he slowly walks down the row, looking, apparently, for a specific locker. Vortex glares. He was about to open his, but pauses. "The frag?" he says. "Hey. Um, you know which one's Slippy's? It's one of these three but I'm not sure which." Skywarp grins at the other mech. "Got something to leave for her." He pulls a dead turborat out of subspace and holds it up. Someone *coff* has glued wings to it, and painted it in the femme seeker's colors. Vortex 's glare morphs to a grin under his mask, and his optics glow a little. "I'm sure she'll love it. What's she done to rattle your cage?" Skywarp shrugs. "Lately? Not much, I'm just bored. But she's a slagging waste of space and a sigil so why not, you know?" He studies the lockers. "I *think* it's this one." He sets the turborat down carefully and inserts the tool along the edge of the door to try and crack the lock open. "I'm Skywarp, anyway, who're you?" Vortex is a little hurt that his reputation hasn't preceded him, or that Skywarp didn't remember him. "Vortex," he says. "We met already." "We did? Oh, right, we did." Skywarp says cheerfully, clearly lying. He levers the door open with a KLUNK as the lock gives. Hah! "So what are you doing down here, anyway?" "Getting some scrap," Vortex replied. "From the locker you're not leaving anything in. Ever." He flicks his rotors, the sound echoing around the corridor. Then he returns to his locker, and punches in the code, making sure to shield it from Skywarp's view. "Don't frag me off and I won't have a reason to," Skywarp says. He rifles through the contents of the locker - none of it's immediately identififable as Slippy's, but oh well, close enough. He gets some wire out of his subspace and begins rigging a way to hang the turborat in 'flight'. "What kinda scrap?" "Explosives," Vortex says. "Tell me, what's your opinion of our new CMO?" The locker swings open and he pauses. "What the frag?" "Oooh." Skywarp says admiringly. Explosives are always good. "Dunno, really. I mean, he's a medic, and they're all scraphead slaggers, except for KP, since he's not really one. Guess he's okay, though. For a medic." The wiring rigged, he attaches the turborat and carefully winds the wire to launch it into the face of whoever opens the locker door next, using the prying tool that he used to crack the lock to hold it in place while he carefully closes the door, dusting off his hands with a smug grin on his face. Vortex would think it was a shame that Skywarp doesn't have any serious negative feeling for Quickrazor, if it wasn't for the severed hand sitting in the middle of his locker. And the note. He pulled it out. "Fraggin' /glitch!/" he snarls. Skywarp leans over to peak in the locker. "What, 'd somebody already get in there? Oh, cool, what's that?" He /is/ smart enough to point and ask, rather than just grabbing. Some of the things in Starscream's locker explode. "A farewell," Vortex says, having got a small measure of control over himself. He's not about to admit that it's an insult. "Huh? How's a hand a farewell? Who's that from, anyway?" Skywarp looks confused, which to be fair, isn't difficult to achieve. "Like this," Vortex says. He picks up the hand and waves it at Skywarp. "It's from Psykeout's little glitchmouse," he says. "Huh." Skywarp says. "Weird kind of farewell. Amazed he's still functioning, really, after pissing off Lord Megatron." "Dunno if he is," Vortex says. "Banished and all. I bet his neutral's gone after him. Some people are glitched." He waves the hand again, this time at his own face, and snickers at the waggling digits. "Nooooo kidding," Skywarp gives a low whistle and picks up his pry tool to look speculatively at the bank of lockers again. "Maybe I should boobytrap a couple more in case I got the wrong one the first time." "Get Quickrazor's if you can," Vortex says. Someone needs to suffer now, and it might as well be someone he's taken a disliking to. Skywarp shrugs. "Well, you know which one's his?" Vortex shrugs; he has no idea. "We know where his office is though..." "Yeah, true. I gotta go get some more turborats though. Sounds like fun, though. Oh, hey, if you've got explosives, maybe we can make 'em blow up when he comes in!" Skywarp grins. Vortex throws a small package over of an explosive material he really shouldn't be throwing. "Knock yourself out," he says. Skywarp catches the package in mid air and examines it. "Oooh. Thanks. I'll let you know when it's gonna go off so you can find a way to go watch or something." He subspaces the package and picks up his pry tool, running it along the front of the lockers as he turns and heads for the exit- BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG! Vortex grins, and slams the locker door. At least something good came of this. He wanders off, formulating a complex and utterly unrealistic plan to capture and dismantle Swivel. And the CMO too, because why not. Category:2011 Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Vortex's Logs